You are My Love
by Dina Fujoshi
Summary: Tanpa summary, langsung baja aja. Sekuel dari ff saya yang judulnya You're My Best Friend. Judul sama isi ga ada hubungannya. HaeHyuk. Don't like, don't read!


You are My Love

.

Rate: T

.

Genre: Frienship/Romance

.

Pair: HaeHyuk slight: KyuMin, MinHyuk brothership

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior itu miliknya SM entertainment, ELF dan orang tua mereka.

.

Warn: OOC, AU, typo, de el el...

.

.

.

.

_::Donghae Pov::_

KRIIIIIIIIING~~!

BRUK!

"Aw~!" kuusap belakang kepalaku yang tadi baru saja berciuman dengan lantai kamarku. Jatuh dari tempat tidur itu sakit euy.

Cklek

Baru saja aku mau berdiri, pintu kamarku sudah terbuka dan menampilkan sosok _umma _yang sedang menatapku bingung.

"_Umma_ baru saja mau membangunkanmu, dan... Kenapa kau duduk dilantai Hae-_ah_?" tanya _umma _padaku.

"Eh? Um... Jatuh dari tempat tidur," jawabku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

_Umma_ hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Kamu ini... Ayo sana mandi dan cepat turun ke bawah dan makan!" katanya dan aku segera berdiri, mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

_'Oke, sekarang sudah beres! Tinggal turun ke bawah dan sarapan lalu berangkat!' _seruku dalam hati dan bergegas menuruni tangga setelah menutup pintu kamarku dengan baik dan benar.

Saat sampai di bawah kulihat _umma_ dan _appa_ sudah duduk di meja makan dengan _appa_ yang sedang sibuk membaca koran pagi.

"Pagi_ umma, appa,_" sapaku pada_ umma_ dan _appa._

"Pagi _chagiya_."

"Pagi Hae, cepatlah duduk dan sarapan!" suruh _appa_ padaku, aku menurut.

Aku segera duduk di tempat dudukku dan makan dengan tenang. Makan pagi ini kami lewati dengan diam, karena _appa_ melarang kami untuk berbicara saat makan.

"Aku selesai," ujarku dan aku segera mengambil tasku yang tergantung di kursi tempat ku duduk, kusampirkan tasku di bahu sebelah kiriku dan mencium sekilas pipi _umma _ku yang cantik ini.

"_Umma_! _Appa_! Aku pergi!" ujarku dan segera berjalan keluar.

"Hati-hati di jalan Hae-_ah_!" pesan _umma _sebelum aku benar-benar pergi.

"_Nae umma_!"

"Hyukkie, ayo. Kalau aku telat ini semua gara-gara kamu!_ Umma_!_ Appa_! Kami berangkat!" kulihat Sungmin _hyung_ baru keluar dari rumahnya yang terletak tepat di depan rumahku.

"_Ya_!_ Hyung_. Jangan panggil aku Hyukkie!" kali ini aku melihat Hyukjae keluar dari rumahnya dan langsung mengejar Sungmin _hyung_.

"Lo? Hae? Baru berangkat juga?" tanya Sungmin_ hyung_ saat ia melihatku, _namja aegyo_ itu segera menghampiri ku, tidak memperdulikan Hyukjae yang sedang mencak-mencak gak jelas di belakangnya.

"Oh, _nae_," jawabku seadanya.

Duak!

"Wadau! Hyukkie, apa-apaan kau?" seru Sungmin _hyung_ sambil memegang kakinya yang tadi kena sasaran tendangannya Hyukjae, matanya melotot kearah Hyukjae.

"Huh!" tanpa menjawab, Hyukjae terus melangkah meninggalkan aku dan Sungmin_ hyung_ di belakangnya.

_'Dasar. Selalu begini,'_ batinku dalam hati melihat kelakuan dua bersaudara ini, aku heran, apa mereka tidak lelah? Hampir setiap hari mereka berdua bertengkar, dan itu semua yang mulai selalu Sungmin _hyung_, dia sangat senang mengganggu Hyukjae. Yah... Walaupun aku juga senang mengganggunya sih. Karena menurutku, wajah kesalnya itu sangat menggemaskan, walaupun wajahnya saat tertawa itu jauh lebih menggemaskan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin _hyung_ menyikut lenganku pelan, kutolehkan kepalaku kearahnya yang sedang tersenyum... Aneh? Hm, biasanya kalau dia sudah tersenyum begini pasti sedang memikirkan hal yang nggak bener.

"_Waeyo hyung_?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya. Senyuman itu tidak juga hilang dari wajahnya.

"Bantu aku ya!" pintanya dengan mata _bunny eyes_ andalannya.

"Bantu apaan?"

"Itu tuh," tunjuknya pada Hyukjae yang sedang berjalan di depan kami sambil mendengarkan lagu menggunakan _Ipod_nya, dengan tangan kanan yang memegang ponsel dengan aksen warna biru-putih kesayangannya. "Kau ambil _Ipod_nya dan aku ambil ponselnya," lanjutnya. Memang terdengar sederhana, tapi Hyukjae itu tipe anak yang tidak suka kalau barang-barangnya disentuh, apalagi kalau direbut secara paksa, lagipula itu ponsel dan _Ipod _'kan benda kesayangannya, jadi pasti ia akan marah.

"Oke!" tanpa pikir panjang, aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Yah... Aku memang ingin mengerjainya sih.

Aku dan Sungmin _hyung_ pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari.

"_Hana, dul... SET_! Serbu!" kami pun berlari sekuat tenaga dan segera 'merampas' dua benda mungil di kedua tangannya. Oke, kita tunggu reaksinya.

.

.

.

.

"_YA_! LEE DONGHAE! LEE SUNGMIN! KEMBALIKAN_ IPOD_ DAN PONSEL KU!" yeah! Tepat seperti perkiraan kami, dia pasti akan marah.

Aku dan Sungmin _hyung_ saling pandang satu sama lain dan... "Kabur!"

"Hei! Tunggu kalian berdua!"

"Hahaha!"

_::Donghae Pov End::_

_::Normal Pov::_

Di halaman sekolah _SuJu High School_, Yesung, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sedang berjalan beriringan. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah teriakan keras berasal dari belakang mereka.

"LEE DONGHAE! LEE SUNGMIN! KU BILANG CEPAT KEMBALIKAN _IPOD_ DAN PONSEL KU!" terdengar suara keras Hyukjae yang sedang berteriak memanggil kedua orang yang tengah berlari kencang di depannya.

"AMBIL SAJA KALAU BISA!" seru Donghae, di wajahnya terpasang senyum kemenangan karena berhasil mengerjai temannya tersebut.

"Hae-_ah_ benar! Ambil saja kalau bisa, dan panggil aku _hyung_! Kau mengerti 'kan Hyukkie!" Sungmin juga ikut-ikutan menggoda _dongsaeng_-nya itu.

"AAAAARGH! AWAS KALIAN BERDUA!"

"LARI!"

"Hah?" Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya memandang kepergian tiga orang itu dengan tatapan bingung, sedangkan Kyu? Oh... Dia sudah larut dengan PSP kesayangannya.

.

.

"_Hyung_, Hae, kembalikan!" Hyukjae terus berusaha mengambil ponsel dan _Ipod_ kesayanganya dari tangan mereka berdua, tapi berhubung badannya yang terbilang cukup kecil, hal itu membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengambilnya, ditambah dengan Donghae yang menjadi kapten tim basket sekolahnya, tidak heran kalau badannya lebih tinggi dari Hyukjae. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang ahli beladiri itu sampai dijuluki sang _martial art_ itupun lebih tinggi darinya, semakin sulitlah Hyukjae mengambil barang-barangnya.

"Sudahlah Hae, Minnie. Kasihan Hyukjae, pagi-pagi sudah dikerjai sama kalian berdua," suara Yesung terdengar dari balik punggung Hyukjae, membuat ketiganya menghentikan kegiatan mereka yang kurang penting itu.

Melihat Yesung, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang berada di depan mereka membuat Donghae dan Sungmin menurunkan tangan mereka. Melihat kesempatan bagus, Hyukjae segera merebut ponsel dan _Ipod_nya, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung meraih lengan Ryeowook dan menyeret _namja_ imut itu menuju kelasnya.

"Senang sekali menggoda Hyukjae," ujar Yesung sepeninggalnya Hyukjae dan Ryeowook.

"Menggoda Hyukjae merupakan kesenangan untuk kami, benarkan Hae?" tanya Sungmin sambil melirik ke arah Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sungmin. "Yup. Menyenangkan sekali membuat dia marah," lanjutnya.

Yesung geleng-geleng kepala, sudah biasa menghadapi kelakuan dua temannya ini. "Kalian ini."

"Oya _hyung_, kapan kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Hyukjae _hyung_?" celutuk Kyuhyun, masih tetap memainkan PSP-nya.

Donghae mengangkat bahu, _namja_ itu melangkah ke arah kelasnya. "Entahlah Kyu, kau pikir dia juga mempunyai perasaan padaku?" tanyanya balik.

"_Molla_. Tapi menurutku lebih cepat lebih baik," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Yesung mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun. "Menurutku juga begitu, karena ku dengar banyak namja maupun _yeoja_ yang mengejar-ngejarnya," sahutnya.

Donghae diam memikirkan perkataan Yesung dan Kyuhyun barusan. _'Benar juga, lebih cepat lebih baik.'_

Sungmin menghela napas, _namja aegyo _ini tampak tidak tertarik mengikuti alur pembicaraan ke tiga _namja_ di depannya.

_'Dasar, bukan Hae bukan Hyukkie, mereka berdua sama saja, kenapa tidak ada yang sadar dengan perasaan satu sama lain sih?'_ batinnya kesal.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat Hyukjae dan Ryeowook.

"Di kerjai lagi, Hyukkie?" tanya Ryeowook, masih dalam keadaan di seret.

Hyukjae berhenti berjalan, itu membuat Ryeowook juga menghentikan langkahnya. Hyukjae berbalik dan menatap Ryeowook dengan wajah cemberut.

"Wookie-_ah_, kan sudah aku bilang. Jangan panggil aku Hyukkie!" ujarnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Kamu saja memanggil ku Wookie, masa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu Hyukkie?" tanyanya.

"Tapi kan nama Hyukkie itu-" perkataan Hyukjae terputus saat ia merasakan tepukan pelan di kepalanya. "_Ya_! Wookie-_ah_!" serunya saat menyadari bahwa tangan Ryeowook lah yang tadi menepuk kepalanya.

Ryeowook nyengir lebar.

"Aish! Kenapa rasanya semua orang hari ini menyebalkan sih?" tanyanya kemudian.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju kelas kelas mereka.

"Hyukjae, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Ryeowook tanpa menatap Hyukjae, tangannya bergerak meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya.

"_Nae_. Tentu saja."

"Apa kau... Menyukai Donghae?"

Hyukjae menegang, ditatapnya Ryeowook horror. "_M, mwo_? Wookie-_ah_, aku salah dengarkan?"

Ryeowook menghela napasnya. "Tidak, dan jawab pertanyaanku tadi!" ujarnya tegas.

Hyukjae berdiri dengan perasaan gelisah, matanya melirik kesana kemari, berharap mendapatkan objek yang bagus untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ini. Ryeowook menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran. "Aku-"

"Hyukjae, Wookie!" sebuah seruan yang tidak terlalu keras sukses memotong ucapan Hyukjae. Keduanya segera menoleh dan mendapati Kibum tengah berjalan ke arah mereka berdua, seulas senyum lebar terpampang di wajah manis Hyukjae saat ia melihat teman baiknya tersebut.

"_Annyeong_," ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"_Annyeong_ Kibummie!" seru Hyukjae semangat. _'Kibummie! Kau benar-benar penyelamatku!'_ batinnya senang.

"_Annyeong_," berbeda dengan Hyukjae, Ryeowook menjawab dengan wajah cemberut.

Kibum yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Ryeowook hanya menatap namja itu bingung. "Wookie-_ah_, _gwaechana_?" tanyanya.

"_Nae. Gwaenchanayo._"

"Sial! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!" gerutunya.

.

Time Skip

.

Istirahat

Hyukjae dan Donghae tengah sibuk membaca buku masing-masing, padahal bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi sedari tadi.

"_Heyo_ kalian berdua mesra sekali, mau ikut ke kantin tidak?" tanya Yesung sambil sedikit menggoda Hyukjae dan Donghae.

Hyukjae menghela napas. "Yesung-_ah_, kami bukan sepasang kekasih. Jadi berhentilah menggoda kami. Aku ke kantinnya nanti saja," ujarnya. Masih tetap fokus membaca bukunya.

"Aku juga nanti saja," jawab Donghae. Sekarang tangannya sedang bergerak menuliskan beberapa kata di buku tulisnya.

Sekarang Hyukjae dan Donghae sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong _Sonsaengnim_ dan harus di kumpulkan sehabis istirahat ini, jadi mau tidak mau mereka harus rela tidak istirahat hanya untuk mengerjakan soal itu. Sebenarnya Donghae memang sangat ingin menerima ajakan Yesung tadi, tapi berhubung Hyukjae lebih memilih mengerjakan tugasnya, jadilah Donghae menolak ajakan Yesung. Tidak enak rasanya meninggalkan temanmu mengerjakan tugas sendiri sedangkan kau malah enak-enakan makan di kantin.

Yesung mengangkat bahu. "Yasudah, kami pergi. Kalau kau mencari kami, kami ada di kantin," dan setelah itu Yesung pergi menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah lebih dulu keluar.

"Hm," hanya itu respon yang diberikan Hyukjae.

Hening cukup lama menyelimuti keduanya sampai terdengar suara pintu ruang kelas yang terbuka dan suara langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

Hyukjae segera mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi menunduk karena mengerjakan soal-soal, matanya memandang tidak suka kepada seorang _yeoja_ yang sekarang tengah berdiri disamping mereka berdua, lebih tepatnya di samping Donghae. Donghae yang dari tadi menunduk juga mengangkat kepalanya dan tidak lama setelah itu seulas senyum terpampang di wajahnya saat mengetahui siapa _yeoja_ yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"_Annyeong_ Jessica," sapanya.

"_Annyeong_ Hae _oppa_, Hyukjae _oppa_," balas Jessica sambil tetap tersenyum manis.

"Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Donghae.

"Ano. Aku ada perlu dengan Hyukjae _oppa_," ujarnya.

Hyukjae mengangkat alisnya bingung, ada perlu dengannya? Tumben. Biasanya ini _yeoja_ hanya mencari Donghae. _'Mencurigakan,'_ batinnya.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat!" ujarnya sambil berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Jessica.

Jessica mengangguk, _yeoja_ itu tersenyum manis kepada Donghae.

"_Oppa_, kami permisi dulu," pamitnya.

"_Nae_!"

Jessica berjalan keluar kelas menyusul Hyukjae yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu, saat sudah sampai di luar, Hyukjae langsung bertanya.

"Sekarang. Kau mau aku melakukan apa?" tanyanya datar.

Jessica menatap namja di depannya itu bingung. "Maksud _oppa_?"

Hyukjae memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Kau pasti mau minta tolong padaku untuk membantumu agar kau bisa lebih dekat dengan Donghae bukan?" tanyanya.

Jessica tersenyum dan mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Hyukjae. "Sebenarnya aku mau Hyukjae _oppa_ memberi tahu Hae _oppa_ kalau aku mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan besok," katanya malu-malu. "_Oppa_ mau membantuku?"

Hyukjae diam, _namja_ pirang itu terlihat sedang memikirkan perkataan Jessica, tapi tidak lama setelah itu ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, jam berapa?" tanyanya.

"Ah!_ Gomawo oppa_! Besok jam 10 pagi aku tunggu di _Lotte Park_!" sahut Jessica semangat. Hyukjae mengangguk dan berbalik ke arah kelasnya.

"Sudah ya, ada yang harus aku kerjakan," dan _namj_a itupun segera memasuki ruang kelasnya.

Hyukjae baru saja masuk dan duduk di tempat duduknya saat sebuah pertanyaan dari Donghae membuatnya harus menatap _namja_ yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya. Jujur saja, sebenarnya dia cukup penasaran apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan oleh Hyukjae dan Jessica.

"Hm, _yeoja_ itu mengajakmu jalan-jalan besok, dan dia menunggumu di_ Lotte Park_ jam 10 pagi. Jangan sampai telat!" kata Hyukjae acuh tidak acuh.

Donghae mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Kau ikut?" tanyanya.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan kening mengerut. "Untuk apa? Mending besok aku ke toko buku dari pada ikut dengan mu," ujarnya sambil kembali mengerjakan soal di hadapannya.

_'Lagipula hal itu hanya akan menyakiti perasaanku,' _tambahnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Hyukjae sedang membaca buku di ranjangnya dengan posisi tengkurap, dia sangat serius sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kalau Sungmin sudah masuk ke kamarnya dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"_Heyo_. Serius amat!" seru Sungmin sambil menepuk pantat Hyukjae kencang.

"Hiya!_ Hyung_, kau mengagetkanku!" seru Hyukjae sambil duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan kesal. Sungmin hanya nyengir tanpa wajah bersalah sekalipun.

"Hehe... Hari ini _hyung_ mau jalan sama Kyu, kau jaga rumah ya," katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Hyukjae mendengus sebal, tapi toh dia mengangguk juga.

"Baiklah."

"Yeah Hyukkie, kau benar-benar _dongsaeng_ kesayanganku!" seru Sungmin sambil melompat dan memeluk Hyukjae.

Hyukjae hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, sudah terbiasa menghadapi sifat _hyung_nya ini.

"Ya ya. Sekarang cepatlah keluar, mengganggu saja!" ujarnya sarkastik.

Sungmin segera melangkah keluar setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi _dongsaeng_-nya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia sudah berada di depan pintu, dibalikkannya tubuhnya menghadap Hyukjae.

"Ohya Hyukkie, cucian di dapur belum dijemur, nanti kau yang jemur ya, mumpung cuacanya cerah. Dan kalau mau makan, kau masak sendiri. Ah! Aku lupa kalau bahan makanan sudah hampir habis, nanti kau yang beli ya Hyukkie! Sudah ya! Aku pergi dulu, dah!"

BLAM

Pintu tertutup rapat dan meninggalkan Hyukjae yang cengo di kamarnya dengan tampang _babbo_nya yang menggemaskan.

_._

_._

_::Hyukjae POV::_

Bosan. Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan perasaanku sekarang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.05 dan aku sudah benar-benar bosan sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, menjemur pakaian dan bersih-bersih rumah sudah aku lakukan tadi.

Kriuuuuuuk~

"Ugh. Aku lapar," aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan melangkah keluar kamar menuju dapur di lantai satu.

Aku hanya terdiam saat sudah sampai di dapur dan melihat isi kulkas.

_'INI SIH BUKANNYA HAMPIR HABIS! TAPI MEMANG SUDAH HABIS!'_ masa iya aku harus beli bahan makanan untuk satu minggu kedepan? Dasar_ hyung_ menyebalkan, mana _umma_ dan _appa_ pergi liburan ke Jepang lagi. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Aku segera kembali ke kamarku di lantai dua dan mengambil kunci mobil ku dan sebelum pergi aku ke kamar Sungmin _hyung_ yang tepat berada di samping kamarku. Aku segera mengambil uang simpanannya yang dia letakkan di dalam lemari, enak saja main suruh beli bahan makanan dan pakai uangku, mending juga pakai uang Sungmin _hyung_. :P

Setelah selesai dengan urusanku, aku segera melangkah keluar rumah dan langsung tancap gas dengan mobil _sport silver_ kesayanganku.

Di Perjalanan

Aku melajukan mobilku dengan santai, sekarang aku sedang menuju ke sebuah _cafe _langgananku. _ELF Cafe_, aneh memang karena ada nama _cafe_ seperti itu. Tapi jangan salah, _cafe_ itu cukup populer, sehingga jarang sekali _cafe_ itu kosong.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di depan _cafe_ itu dan setelah aku masuk, suasana nyaman segera menyambutku. Aku segera melangkah ke arah meja kosong yang terletak di pojok _cafe_. Tidak lama setelah itu datang seorang pelayan ke mejaku.

"Permisi, anda mau pesan apa?" tanyanya sopan.

Tanpa melihat daftar menu terlebih dahulu aku segera berujar. "Seperti biasa saja," jawabku sambil tersenyum ke arah pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan segera mencatat makanan yang biasa aku pesan. "Nae, biar saya bacakan. _Spaghetti_ dan Jus _strawberry_. Lalu _dessertnya Ice Strawberry_," ujarnya. Aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, pesanan anda akan segera dibuatkan, mohon tunggu sebentar," dan dengan itu pelayan tersebut berlalu meninggalkan ku.

Bosan, aku ini bukan tipe orang yang suka menunggu. Ku alihkan pandanganku keluar _cafe_, tidak sengaja pandanganku tertumbuk pada dua objek yang sedang berjalan di seberang _cafe_. Donghae dan Jessica, kulihat mereka berdua kelihatan sangat menikmati jalan-jalan mereka.

Deg! Ukh, lagi-lagi perasaan itu, perasaan aneh yang membuatku menjadi sesak, perasaan yang selalu menyiksaku saat aku melihat Donghae sedang bersama dengan orang lain. Apakah ini yang namanya cemburu? Kalau memang benar, aku menyesal telah menyukainya. Menyukai seorang _namja_ _babbo_ bernama Lee Donghae.

"Maaf menunggu lama, silahkan pesanannya," suara seorang pelayan mengagetkanku dan membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"A-ah, _gamshahamnida,_" ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Pelayan itu balas tersenyum dan segera undur diri dari hadapanku. Setelah pelayan tersebut pergi, aku menatap makanan yang sudah terhidang di depanku. Entah kenapa rasanya nafsu makanku menguap entah kemana setelah melihat Donghae dan _yeoja_ itu.

_::Hyukjae pov end::_

_._

_._

_._

_::Normal pov::_

Malam hari

Sesosok _namja_ tengah berdiri di tepi pantai sambil menikmati angin malam yang dingin. Cukup aneh memang, karena masih saja ada orang di pantai itu padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.30 waktu setempat._ Namja_ itu sesekali menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan. Salahnya juga karena datang ke pantai malam hari dan hanya menggunakan baju kaos tipis berlengan pendek berwarna biru langit dengan celana _jeans_ hitam panjang yang menutupi kakinya.

_"...You are the one_

_oredwejiman marhalge_

_you are the sun..."_

Tiba-tiba terdengar nada panggil dari ponsel _namja_ itu.

Cklek

"_Yeoboseyo_," ujarnya pelan tanpa melihat nama sang pemanggil.

"Hyukkie! Kemana saja kau? Cepat pulang. Kau pikir ini jam berapa, hah!" sembur suara di seberang _telephone_.

_Namja_ yang ternyata Hyukjae itu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, menghindari penulian dini (?) akibat dari suara nyaring _hyung_nya.

"Minnie _hyung_, tidak perlu berteriak juga bisa 'kan?" katanya sambil melangkah ke arah mobil _sport silver_nya yang diparkirkan begitu saja.

"Berisik! Cepat pulang sekarang!" trek! Dan sambungan pun terputus begitu saja.

Hyukjae hanya menatap ponselnya dalam diam, kemudian namja manis itu menghela napas dan memasuki mobil kesayangannya seraya memacu mobilnya kembali ke rumahnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

_'Kelihatannya aku akan dimarahi setelah ini,' _batinnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah

"_Heyo_. Kau kenapa Hyukjae-_ah_? Ada masalah? Kok dari tadi kamu murung?" tanya Ryeowook ke Hyukjae saat jam istirahat. Memang benar, selama jam pelajaran pertama sampai ketiga, Hyukjae kelihatan tidak bersemangat, dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi dia letakkan di atas meja sambil menatap Ryeowook.

"Sungmin _hyung_ memarahiku tadi malam," ujarnya lemah.

Kedua bola mata Ryeowook membulat seketika. Pasalnya, dalam sepengetahuan Ryeowook, Sungmin itu bukan tipe_ namja_ yang akan memarahi Hyukjae hanya karena masalah kecil. Tapi kalau dia sampai marah itu artinya Hyukjae sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar.

"Bagaimana bisa?" kontan saja pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Ryeowook.

Hyukjae menatap Ryeowook sebentar, kemudian menghela napas.

"Sebenarnya."

_::Flashback On::_

Hyukjae keluar dari mobil _sport silver_nya dengan belanjaan di kedua tangannya. Di bukanya pintu depan rumahnya yang tidak terkunci, menandakan sudah ada orang dirumah.

"Aku pulang," ujar Hyukjae pelan saat sudah sampai di ruang tamu, dilihatnya Sungmin duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruangan itu sambil menatap Hyukjae tajam.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanyanya langsung.

"Dari pantai," jawabnya sambil menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah Sungmin saat marah. Karena _namja_ pirang itu tahu, walaupun Sungmin senang bercanda, tapi kalau sudah marah _namja aegyo_ ini sudah seperti iblis.

"Kau ini, kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa hah? Apa kau tahu, _hyung_ sangat menghakhawatirkanmu! Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu? Apa yang harus _hyung_ katakan pada_ umma_ dan _appa_ nanti!" bentaknya keras.

Hyukjae masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya. "_Mianhae_."

Sungmin menghela napas, _namja aegyo _tersebut berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Hyukjae yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu dengan kepala tertnduk ke bawah. Di ulurkannya tangannya dan mengusap kepala Hyukjae pelan.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya _dongsaeng _kesayanganku._ Hyung _tidak akan memaafkan diri _hyung _sendiri kalau kau sampai terluka," ujar Sungmin sambil tetap mengusap kepalanya lembut.

Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya. "_Hyung_ tidak marah?" tanyanya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Marah kok. Hanya saja... _Hyung_ tidak tega kalau harus memarahimu sekarang," ujarnya lembut.

"Sekarang tidurlah, _hyung_ tahu kau sudah lelah. Soal hukuman, besok setelah pulang sekolah kau harus tetap diam di rumah. Tidak ada jalan-jalan!" kata _namja _pecinta warna _pink_ itu dengan tegas.

Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan dari _hyung_ kesayangannya itu.

_'Shit!'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

"Sudah sana! Cepat tidur!"

Dengan langkah gontai Hyukjae menaiki tangga rumahnya. Setelah memasuki kamarnya yang lebih di dominasi oleh warna biru dan putih itu, Hyukjae langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya yang empuk. _Namja_ pirang itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Pikirannya kembali ke saat ia melihat Donghae dan Jessica tadi siang, kembali rasa itu menghampirinya. Rasa sakit yang menyesakkan. Diremasnya pelan dada kirinya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Oke, dia akui dia memang benar-benar menyukainya, menyukai bahkan mencintai seorang Lee Donghae. Dia tidak tahu kapan perasaan itu timbul, yang dia tahu adalah, dia sudah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Lee Donghae.

Perlahan, kedua kelopak matanya mulai menutup, dan tidak lama setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah suara hembusan nafas teratur yang menandakan bahwa _namja_ manis ini sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya.

_::Flashback Off::_

"Begitulah," Hyukjae menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Ryeowook diam sejenak, tidak lama setelah itu_ namja _imut itu membuka suaranya. "Aku masih belum percaya kalau Sungmin _hyung_ bisa sampai marah seperti itu. Dan apa katamu tadi, setelah pulang sekolah ini kau harus tetap di rumah?" tanyanya.

Hyukjae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi setelah ini kita tidak bisa jalan-jalan begitu?" tanyanya memastikan.

Kembali Hyukjae mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi memang benar kalau kau menyukai Donghae?" satu suara di belakang Hyukjae sukses membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget.

"Kibum-_ah_!" seru Ryeowook kesal.

Kibum hanya tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Ryeowook yang berhadapan dengan Hyukjae.

"_Mianhae_," ujarnya santai.

"Huh!" Ryeowook mendengus kesal, tapi tidak lama setelah itu namja_ imut_ itu tersadar. "Tunggu, Kibummie. Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanyanya.

Kibum mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Yang mana?"

"Yang pertama kali kau bilang tadi!" desak Ryeowook.

"Hyukjae menyukai Donghae?"

Ryeowook mengangguk antusias, "Yup. Dari mana kau berpikir kalau Hyukjae menyukai Donghae?" tanyanya lagi.

Kibum membenarkan posisi duduknya, "Dari ceritanya tadi saja sudah ketahuan bukan?" ujarnya.

Ryeowook kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya, tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah. Apakah Hyukjae mau menyatakan perasaannya? Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, Hyukjae itu orangnya paling bodoh soal masalah percintaan?" ujar Ryeowook gamblang, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari orang dihadapannya.

"Makanya apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membantu anak itu?" tanya Kibum. Keduanya sangat serius, melupakan seseorang yang menjadi objek obrolan mereka berdua.

BLETAK!

BLETAK!

"Adaw~!"

"Ouch!" keduanya memegangi kepala masing-masing yang baru saja menjadi sasaran empuk pukulan Hyukjae.

"_Ya_! Dasar menyebalkan!" ujarnya sambil cemberut.

Kibum dan Ryeowook meringis kecil sembari mengusap-usap kepala masing-masing.

"Habisnya, kaunya juga sih. Coba kalau kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, pasti tidak akan repot begini," ujar Ryeowook sambil melipat tangannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi.

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya, "Yup."

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, _namja_ pirang itu segera mendudukkan dirinya, ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah halaman depan, memperhatikan beberapa murid yang sedang bermain bola di halaman.

"Memang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya pelan, tapi bisa didengar oleh kedua temannya.

Kibum dan Ryeowook berpandangan sejenak, kemudian keduanya kembali memandang teman mereka yang menatap halamaman depan dengan tatapan sendu.

"Nyatakan perasaanmu," ujar keduanya bersamaan.

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya, "Kalian gila? Dia bisa membenciku nanti!" ujarnya.

Kibum menghela napas, "Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencoba."

"Tapi kan-"

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Perkataan Hyukjae terputus oleh suara bel tanda pelajaran ke empat segera dimulai. Kibum dan Ryeowook menyeringai senang melihat wajah cemberut teman mereka.

Kelas yang mulanya sepi sekarang menjadi ribut. Tiba-tiba saja seorang _namja_ yang di yakini sebagai ketua kelas maju ke depan kelas.

"_Ya chingudeul_!" serunya, membuat seluruh perhatian para murid di kelas terpusat padanya.

"Katanya Yoochun _soensaeng_ tidak bisa hadir hari ini," kelas hening sejenak. Hingga...

"Yeah! Jam pelajaran kosong!" sebuah seruan dari seorang murid _namja_ membuat kelas itu kembali ribut.

Di sebuah tempat duduk yang terletak di bagian belakang pojok kelas, terdapat seorang _namja_ yang sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan keadaan kelas yang ribut. Dia lebih memilih duduk diam di bangkunya dan memperhatikan awan yang berarak lembut di langit yang luas sambil menopangkan dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang _Ipod_ hitam kesayangannya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan menyadarkan _namja _itu dari lamunannya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati seorang Lee Donghae tengah tersenyum padanya. Di lepasnya_ headset_ yang dikenakannya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

Donghae mengendikkan bahunya, "Hm, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja... Kenapa melamun, mikirin aku ya?" tanya Donghae dengan tingkat ke ge-er an yang tinggi.

Hyukjae mengerutkan alisnya, heran dengan kelakuan temannya ini, "Ge-er, mana mungkin aku memikirkan ikan sepertimu," ujarnya disertai dengan senyum tipis.

Sejenak Donghae terdiam, matanya menatap lurus ke arah Hyukjae yang tengah mengutak-atik ponselnya. Dipandanginya wajah _namja_ disampingnya ini, rambut pirangnya yang berantakkan tertiup angin, bola mata hitamnya yang indah, bulu matanya yang panjang sehingga membuat kesan cantik dan manis, hidungnya yang mancung, serta bibir mungilnya yang menggoda, seolah-olah siap dilumat kapan saja. Donghae menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menjauhkan pemikiran anehnya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Donghae-_ah, waeyo_?" tanya Hyukjae heran melihat kelakuan temannya ini -lagi-.

"_Aniyo_," jawab Donghae sambil menggelangkan kepalanya, "Oya Hyukkie," ujarnya kemudian.

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya... Kemarin Jessica menembakku," ujar Donghae lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hyukjae menghentikan aktifitasnya, ada perasaan aneh yang datang menghampirinya. Perasaan cemburu dan... Sakit? Entahlah dia tidak tahu.

"Oh," hanya itu respon yang diberikan Hyukjae.

"Begini, aku minta pendapatmu. Jessica harus aku terima atau tidak?" tanyanya.

Hyukjae menghela napas, "Itu urusanmu. Kau menyukainya atau tidak?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak menyukainya," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu kau sudah tahu apa yang kau lakukan sekarang bukan?"

"Masalahnya aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaannya, kalau aku tolak dia pasti sedih."

"Itu terserahmu. Kau mau membohongi perasaanmu dan membuatnya tambah bersedih atau menolaknya," tutur Hyukjae sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya, "Mau kemana?"

"Toilet. Minggir, aku mau lewat!"

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ketus amat," ujarnya sambil berdiri dan mempersilahkan Hyukjae lewat.

Hyukjae segera melewati Donghae, dan sebelum _namja_ manis itu melangkah lebih jauh ia berbalik. "Biarin. Weeek!" ujarnya sambil memeletkan lidahnya dan langsung berbalik lari.

"_Ya_! Awas kau, dasar _mongkey_!"

.

.

.

Di toilet

Hyukjae sedang memandang wajahnya sendiri di depan cermin. Pikirannya melayang ke arah pembicaraannya dengan Ryeowook dan Kibum.

_"Nyatakan perasaanmu."_

_"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencoba."_

Hyukjae menghela napasnya, "Apa benar aku harus menyatakannya sekarang?" gumamnya pelan.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik," ujar sebuah suara di belakangnya, Hyukjae memandang _namja_ di belakangnya lewat cermin di depannya.

"Entahlah _hyung_, aku tidak yakin," ujarnya sambil tersenyum miris.

Sungmin menatap Hyukjae sebentar, dan setelah itu _namja aegyo_ itu mendekati sang _dongsaeng_, "Kau harus yakin, aku percaya padamu. _Fighting dongsaeng_!" bisik Sungmin tepat di telinga Hyukjae, di acak-acaknya rambut Hyukjae lembut.

.

.

.

Hyukjae berlari dengan terburu-buru ke arah kelasnya. Matanya berkilat senang saat ia melihat Yesung, Ryeowook, Kibum dan Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kelas, segera di hampirinya keempat temannya itu.

"_Heyo._ Apa kalian lihat Donghae-_ah_? Hah... Hah..." ujarnya ngos-ngosan akibat berlari.

"Donghae tadi keluar duluan, katanya ada urusan sama Jessica," jawab Ryeowook.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Kibum heran, "Lagian kamu tadi kemana saja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang. Apa kalian tahu kemana mereka pergi?"

Teman-temannya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu, lain dengan Kyuhyun yang malah memandang Hyukjae, setelah sebelumnya mem-_pause_ PSP-nya tentunya.

"Halaman belakang sekolah, cobalah cari di sana!"

Hyukjae diam sebentar, tidak lama setelah itu ia mengangguk dan kembali berlari ke arah halaman belakang sekolah, meninggalkan teman-temannya di belakangnya.

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun bingung, "Dari mana kau tahu kalau mereka ada di sana?"

"Kau percaya? Aku hanya asal sebut kok," ujarnya sambil tersenyum_ evil_, membuat tiga orang yang berada di dekatnya langsung menatapnya _sweatdrop_.

_'Dasar evil!'_ batin ketiganya serempak.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di halaman belakang sekolah

"Bagaimana _oppa_?" tanya Jessica saat mereka sudah sampai di halaman belakang.

Donghae menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Jessica, aku tahu kau orang yang baik," mulainya.

"Tapi..._ Mainhae_, aku tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Lagipula aku sudah menyukai seseorang," ucapnya gugup.

Jessica tersenyum, "_Arraseo oppa_, aku sudah tahu kok, aku hanya ingin _oppa_ tahu perasaanku, dengan begini aku bisa tenang," ujarnya.

Donghae tersenyum mendengar perkataan _yeoja_ di hadapannya ini. "Semoga kau mendapatkan yang terbaik."

"_Nae oppa_, semoga."

Keduanya saling melemparkan senyum hingga-.

Prak! Terdengar suara dahan kering yang patah seperti terinjak, sontak membuat kedua anak manusia yang ada di sana tersentak dan langsung memandang arah datangnya suara. Bola mata keduanya terbelalak lebar saat tahu siapa orang tersebut.

"Hyu... Hyukjae," kata Donghae pelan, dan _namja_ tampan itu terkejut saat ia melihat mata Hyukjae yang memerah.

"_Mianhae_ Donghae-_ah_, aku telah mendengarkan percakapan kalian berdua, aku... Akan kembali ke kelas," ujarnya dan segera berbalik pergi meninggalakn Donghae dan Jessica.

Donghae tersentak, ia segera berlari mengejar Hyukjae tanpa memperdulikan Jessica di belakangnya, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah mengejar Hyukjae dan mengatakan semuanya, tidak perduli jika nanti _namja_ manis tersebut menolak atau bahkan membencinya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae terus berlari, tidak perduli dengan paru-parunya yang sudah kehabisan oksigen ataupun bel tanda pelajaran telah berbunyi sedari tadi, _namja_ manis ini terus berlari ke arah atap sekolah. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh yang mencintai seseorang yang bahkan tidak mencintainya, ia merasa menjadi orang yang pengecut karena tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang dicintainya. Menyesal? Tentu saja, coba kalau ia lebih cepat menyatakan perasaannya, pasti semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, ia tidak bisa mengubahnya. Memang benar apa yang orang-orang katakan, penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

Hyukjae segera membuka pintu atap yang tidak terbuka, dan bersamaan dengan itu ia merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat dari arah belakangnya, pelukan dari orang yang dicintainya.

"Lepaskan aku... Donghae-_ah_," ujarnya parau, berusaha menahan tangis.

Namun Donghae menggeleng, _namja_ tampan itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tidak mau!"

"Aku bilang lepaskan aku!" suara Hyukjae naik satu oktaf, _namja_ manis itu memberontak dari pelukan Donghae. Namun tentu saja Hyukjae tidak akan bisa menang dari Donghae.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu asal kau mendengarkan perkataanku!"

"Untuk apa lagi? Kau pikir yang aku dengar tadi itu belum cukup? Kau menyukai orang lain bukan!" seru Hyukae, dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Air matanya telah mengalir dengan deras.

"Bodoh sekali aku yang dengan mudah mencintaimu," katanya sambil tersenyum miris, _namja_ manis itu kini sudah tidak memberontak lagi, dibiarkannya tubuhnya berada dalam pelukan hangat Donghae.

Donghae hanya diam, kaget mendengar perkataan dari _namja _yang sekarang berada dalam pelukannya ini. Dilepaskannya pelukannya dan dibalikkannya tubuh Hyukjae yang membelakanginya, dihapusnya air mata yang terus berjatuhan membasahi pipi dari _namja_ yang dicintainya.

"_Nae_ kau memang bodoh," ujarnya, membuat Hyukjae mendongakkan wajahnya dan cemberut dengan air mata yang masih mengalir saat mendengar perkataan Donghae, "Kau memang bodoh karena mencintai orang sepertiku, tapi aku jauh lebih bodoh karena tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku padamu, orang yang kucintai, dan malah membiarkan orang yang kucintai yang mengatakannya lebih dulu," lanjutnya. Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya bingung, air mata sudah tidak mengalir lagi dari bola matanya.

Donghae tersenyum melihat ekspresi _aegyo_ yang diperlihatkan _namja_ didepannya ini, ingin rasanya ia memakannya.

"_Saranghaeyo_ Lee Hyukjae," katanya lembut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hyukjae dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir dari _namja_ manis dihadapannya ini, perlahan dilumatnya lembut bibir Hyukjae, membuat sang empunya bibir mendesah saat merasakan lidah Donghae memasuki rongga mulutnya yang hangat.

Lima menit berlalu dan Hyukjae segera mendorong dada bidang milik Donghae saat ia merasakan kalau paru-parunya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen kembali, Donghae yang menyadarinya segera melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan berat hati.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." suara napas Hyukjae yang ngos-ngosan, berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin, wajahnya merah padam akibat ciuman yang mereka lakukan barusan.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya Donghae saat ia sudah bisa menormalkan kembali napasnya.

Hyukjae menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah. "Kau... Sudah tahu jawabanku 'kan?"

Donghae tersenyum, terbesit pemikiran jahil di otaknya untuk mengerjai _namja_ manis yang menunduk di depannya ini.

"_Aniyo_, memang apa jawabanmu?"

Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya kesal, "Kau menyebalkan!" serunya.

"Hehe... Tapi kau menyukai aku yang menyebalkan ini bukan?" kata Donghae sambil mengeluarkan seringai yang bagi Hyukjae mengerikan.

"Ukh!"

"Hahaha! Katakan '_saranghaeyo_ Lee Donghae' padaku sekarang juga!" ujarnya disertai dengan senyum lebar.

Hal itu sontak membuat wajah Hyukjae kembali memerah, "Ti- tidak akan!" tolaknya.

"Katakan sekarang atau aku cium!"

"Ukh- kau curang!"

"Ayo," ucap Donghae sambil kembali mendekati Hyukjae, sedangkan yang didekati secara refleks berjalan mundur kebelakang.

"Baiklah aku katakan!" seru Hyukjae gugup.

Kembali sebuah seringaian terpampang di wajah tampan Donghae, namja tersebut menanti dengan sabar kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Hyukjae.

"_Saranghaeyo_ Donghae-_ah_," ucapnya pelan dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.

Seringaian di wajah Donghae bertambah lebar saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Hyukjae. "Akhirnya kau menjadi milikku!" serunya sambil memeluk Hyukjae erat.

Dengan perlahan Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya, ditundukkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat Hyukjae yang lebih pendek darinya. Dan dengan perlahan pula didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah namja yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya ini. Hyukjae yang mengetahui maksud Donghae memejamkan matanya perlahan. Kembali kedua bibir itu menempel untuk yang kedua kalinya, kali ini tanpa adanya nafsu, yang ada hanya perasaan cinta yang memenuhi ciuman mereka.

_._

_._

_._

_OMAKE_

_._

_._

pulang sekolah, rumah kediaman keluarga Lee

"LEE HYUKJAE!"

Terdengar sebuah teriakan yang menggelegar dari lantai dua, lebih tepatnya teriakan itu berasal dari seorang Lee Sungmin.

Hyukjae yang sedang bersantai diruang tengah sontak kaget saat ia mendengar suara dari _hyung_nya yang menggelegar, dilihatnya Sungmin turun dari kamarnya dengan langkah yang tergesak dan Kyuhyun yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"_Wae hyung_?" tanyanya santai. Diperhatikannya wajah Sungmin yang memerah karena marah.

"Kenapa kau habiskan uang ku?" bentaknya tepat di depan wajah Hyukjae, sedangkan yang di bentak hanya memasang wajah polos dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Salah _hyung_ juga, kenapa kemarin _hyung_ meninggalkan ku dengan isi kulkas yang sudah kosong, lagian kan_ hyung_ sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk membeli bahan makanan," ujarnya santai, tidak ada rasa bersalah ataupun takut sedikitpun.

"Kau... Awas kau _dongsaeng_!" seru Sungmin sambil berusaha menangkap Hyukjae yang sudah berlari, jadilah sekarang ruang tengah itu menjadi ajang kejar-kejaran dari dua bersaudara tersebut. Sedangkan Yesung, Donghae, Ryeowook, Kibum dan Kyuhyun hanya diam menonton pertengkaran kedua kakak-beradik tersebut.

"Aku heran kenapa kalian bisa mendapatkan mereka berdua," kata Yesung kepada Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook dan Kibum menganggukan kepala mereka.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun berpandangan sejenak, mereka mengangkat bahu mereka dan berujar secara bersamaan.

"Mungkin karena takdir."

_._

_._

_._

_-FIN-_

_._

_._

Hua! Fic apaan ini? Mian readers, ficnya jelek ya... T.T

Romancenya kurangkan? Mian, author nggak pandai buat romance. Jadinya cuma begini deh... :'(

Bagi yang udah minta sekuel dari fic saya yang sebelumnya yang berjudul 'You are my best friend' hope you like it!

Oke, author tunggu kritik dan sarannya!

Please review!


End file.
